GRAZE
by KuRoUSagUi-SaN
Summary: Una guerra es librada...Un corazón perdido, Un corazón olvidado. Pedazos de almas recontruidas. y el amor naciendo al borde de la oscuridad. -¿puede tu alma reconstruir la mia? -¿puedes sacarme del olvido en el que me encuentro? -No quiero hacerte daño...pero, aun asi, no quiero que te vayas...
1. Soledad

GRAZE

Flippy x flaky

Era una mañana cualquiera, el día estaba nublado y frio, daba un aspecto triste y melancólico a la ciudad, parecía que el cielo sabía lo que pasaría…

Una invasión del ejército enemigo tomo por desprevenido a toda la ciudad. Ese día marco un gran cambio no solo en mi vida, también en la de lammy, en la de muchos.

Lammy era una gran amiga, ella era muy linda, divertida siempre tan alegre, esa tarde regresábamos del instituto.

La invasión enemiga. Nos tomó desprevenidas, el sonido sordo de los aviones daban aviso de que venían.

…era tan confuso..

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ellos ya estaban invadiendo la ciudad, tome la mano de lammy y corrimos todo lo que pudimos.

-estoy cansada-su respiración jadeante apenas se oía por los bombardeos-ya no puedo seguir…

Fue entonces cuando nos alcanzaron, sin tiempo de decir nada tres soldados no tomaron por sorpresa.

-he! preciosas a donde van!?

Tratamos de retroceder, cuando tomaron la mano de lammy, trate de hacer que la soltaran, pero el otro soldado me tomo por la muñeca y me propino un golpe.

Lo ultimo que pude ver fue fue a lammy llorando e implorando.

…

Cuando recobre la conciencia estaba atada y no podía ver nada por k me habían cubierto los ojos, luche y luche por soltarme, cuando lo conseguí, comprobé con alivio que no me habían hecho nada.

O por lo menos por que aún estaban ocupados en lammy…

Cuando la vi ya no habían lágrimas en sus ojos, su rostro golpeado y moreteado no expresaba nada… ni siquiera dolor.

-suéltenla! - grite.

Voltearon a verme, uno de ellos se levantó y con una sonrisa asquerosa se acercaba a mí.

-me había olvidado de ti.

Mis rodillas temblaron, quería escapar, pero no podía dejar a lammy, así que me abalancé con la intención de golpearle, pero cuando me acerque su sangre salpico en mi uniforme, y el hombre cayo a mis pies.

Cuando volví mi cabeza un hombre muy joven y con ropa de militar, alto de cabellos verdes y ojos color olivo, se acercaba con un arma en sus manos y una sonrisa escalofriante que mostraba satisfacción.

_¿Por haber matado a un hombre?._

Retrocedí instintivamente, los dos soldados soltaron a lammy y cogieron sus armas, apenas lograron tocarlas cuando aquel soldado les había liquidado.

Cuando reaccione corrí hacia lammy para arroparla, trate de apartarla de aquel joven y su sequito de soldados, cuando este volteo y fijo su mirada en mí y en mi amiga.

El miedo volvió a mí y la desesperación crecía rápidamente.

Aquel militar hizo una seña a uno de sus subordinados y este coloco encima de lammy una chamarra de militar la cargo puse resistencia pero vi que por lo menos hora no estábamos en peligro.

-¿A dónde nos llevan?

El soldado que cargaba a lammy iba a responder pero, el joven militar lo interrumpió.

-Nos dieron la orden de rescatar civiles y llevarlos al campamento.

Su voz gruesa y fría resonó por el túnel.

Estaba fuera de mí por lo que solo atine a asentir.

Cuando reaccione mire a lammy ella aun permanecía inconsciente, no pude evitar llorar, fue allí cuando salimos del túnel y nos subieron a unos jeeps que nos llevaron a un campamento.

Cuando íbamos por la ciudad se formó un nudo en mi garganta, pude ver lo devastada que estaba…

ya no era el lugar tranquilo donde vivía, parecía que una tormenta oscura la hubiera destrozado…

Cuando llegamos al campamento habían muchas personas heridas, fui junto a lammy, pero cuando iban a adentrarnos a una carpa vi a aquel joven militar entonces decidí seguirle. Vi que se dirigía por el parque con una mirada perdida.

_Tan distinta a la que vi cuando lo conocí._

-¿Por qué?...

El volteo y me miro con una mirada confundida.

-De que hablas…

-¿Por qué están aquí?

-porque es mi deber.

\- no me refiero a eso. Si no hubieran sabido que nos invadirían no hubieran llegado tan rápido.

Él se quedó estático con una mirada pensativa

-la guerra requiere sacrificios.

Me quede helada , su respuesta fría sin muestra de remordimiento me enfureció.

-¿_esto es su culpa? ¿ustedes sabían que vendrían?_

Su silencio, y la sonrisa cínica que se asomaba en sus labios me enfurecio aún más. Tenía ganas de golpearle.

El eco del golpe resonó por todo el parque. Fue cuando me di cuenta de su mirada.

…¿_melancólica?¿fría?¿vacía?._

No podía interpretarla, fue cuando su mano fría y fuerte cogió mi muñeca y me acerco a su cuerpo, estaba tan cerca que hasta sentía su aliento, mi corazón extrañamente empezó a latir desbocado.

-las decisiones son difíciles de tomar, una decisión destrozo la vida de tu amiga y salvo la tuya.

Las palabras que me dijo resonaron en mi cabeza hasta que lo vi desaparecer entre los árboles.

_Las lágrimas reprimidas salieron. La noche salía para unirse a mi sufrimiento._

…_es mi culpa…_

_Continuara…_


	2. Heridas

**GRAZE**

FLIPPYXFLAKY

A la mañana siguiente, hubo mucho alboroto, fue cuando vi a todos los soldados partir bien provisionados cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía.

…**Nos estaban atacando…**

A lo lejos como si se tratase de la voz premonitoria de un heraldo negro, se escuchó todo el fervor de la batalla, Aquellos sonidos desesperantes, hacía que mi cuerpo se estremezca con cada estallido.

Aquel día fue uno lúgubre en el campamento, el batallón salido por la mañana había regresado , pero aquellos soldados habían disminuido, había cuerpos mutilados y sangre por doquier.

Un pesado sentimiento se asomó a mi corazón al no ver a aquel peli verde.

…**¿Dónde está?...**

Camine alrededor de todo aquel suplicio colectivo que no me dejaba mirar más allá de mis pestañas, trataba de atravesar todo aquello cuando me tropecé con aquel amplio pecho, ese aroma a menta fresca inundo mis fosas nasales, casi por inercia levante la cabeza.

Y allí estaba el.

-¡ten cuidado por donde caminas!- aquella mirada vacía volvió a posarse en mi rostro.

-l-lo siento.

\- es mejor que te hagas a un lado y no estorbes.

Aquellas manos manchadas con pólvora, tierra y sangre dieron a parar a mi brazo para jalarme incluso antes de darme cuenta.

-hey!-grite

Su mano fría soltó el agarre y me miro, y sin decir una sola palabra desapareció.

Por la noche lammy aún no despertaba, fue cuando decidí ir a ver a los heridos, para ver si podía ayudar en algo.

La noche seguía igual de fría que la noche anterior, camine entre las carpas, hasta que me topé con una en especial.

Yo tenía toda la intención de pasar de largo, pero hubo algo que no pude ignorar. El reflejo de una herida en la parte inferior de aquel bien formado abdomen.

Cuando flippy noto mi presencia se puso su chaqueta militar.

-esa herida necesita atención-le dije un poco temerosa de su respuesta

-la enfermería está colapsada, hay heridas mucho más graves que curar-me dijo en un tono serio.

-pero si se queda así probable mente se infectara, para mañana probablemente ni puedas levantarte por la gran fiebre que tendrás.

El me miro como si me estuviera examinando, extraña mente no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-p-pe-pero esa solo es mi opinión.

El levanto una ceja y me dijo:

-¿sabes cómo curar heridas?

-haa?...bu-bueno si, un poco.

Antes de que terminara siquiera la oración, él puso en mis manos un botiquín.

-si sabe suturar una herida entonces podras sacar una bala.

-HEEEEEEE! No! … jamas he suturado heridas tan grandes,y menos sacar una bala!

-entonces esta será tu primera vez-me dijo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta.

-p-pe-pero.

-apurate! Que el tiempo es oro.

Tenia ganas de salir corriendo, no solo por el miedo que me daba aquella herida, sino también la vergüenza que me daba mirar a flippy sentado en una camilla con el torso desnudo.

Respire hondo y me di ánimos internamente mientras colocaba el botiquín a un lado de la camilla.

Coji mi pelo en una coleta alta mientras el me miraba estudiando mis movimientos, lo que hacia que yo me sonroje aun mas. Abri rápidamente el botiquín y me puse los guantes quirurcos,saque lo necesario y lo puse en una bandeja.

Cuando todo ya estaba listo me acerce a su lado. El se puso de costado para que yo viera mejor. Con las manos aun temblando tome el alcohol y el algodón. al momento de terminar de desinfectar la herida, vi una gran perforación producto de una bala, que por suerte no estaba cerca de algún órgano.

Tome las pinzas, respire hondo y le dije:

-esto va a doler.

El volteo a verme y con aquella mirada vacia me dijo:

-he aguantado dolores mucho mas fuertes.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente. Y algo dentro de mi se pregunto.

…**¿Qué es lo que ha sufrido, para que aquellos hermosos ojos no reflejen nada?... **

tome con mas fuerza las pinzas, y con un pulso que ni yo sabia que tenia saque aquella bala. Y lo que me sorprendio aun mas fue que aquel joven de ojos olivos no haya demostrado ni una pizca de dolor…

-¿Dónde aprendiste a suturar heridas?

Aquella voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-hump?... a-aprendi con mi tia, ella era enfermera en un hospital, y cuando podía iba ayudarla.

-ahh- dijo examinando mis movimientos mientras terminaba de coser la herida.-¿y tus padres?.

-mis padres están en el extranjero, por eso me dejaron con mi tia

-¿y por que no te fuiste con ellos?- me dijo mientras se ponía un polo negro.

-por que no quería estorbarlos.

Recordar _**aquello **_ me puso mas triste, he instintivamente agache mi cabeza.

No se como ni por que el se paro frente a mi, me tomo de la barbilla levantando mi cara y me dijo cerca al oido.

**A mi no me pareces un estorbo… **


End file.
